Copies: A Warriors Fanfiction
by Echotrail
Summary: Living in the filthy Twolegplace, scrounging for food, and protecting his family from vicious cats is not the life Omen would have wanted. And if that's not enough, unusually terrifying nightmares come back to haunt him each night, leaving him trapped in a vicious cycle of torment. But when the opportunity to change his fate is served to him on a silver platter, will he take it?


**Copies**

Darkness pulsated like a beating heart around me. Rippling like smooth waves on the surface of a lake. Out of nowhere, a thick blanket of cold air engulfed me, leaving the nerves in the tips of my paws and tail incredibly numb and tingled. I knew not of where I was, but I had the feeling as if this was vaguely familiar. And, despite the cold, I felt calm.

I heard the faint sound of voices, neither far, nor near. I could not find them, yet something within my subconscious told me that I had heard these voices before.

I inhaled carefully and suspiciously, but my nose met with nothing. This was very strange. I was always able to smell. Even when I was but a tiny mewling kit, I could smell the comforting scent of my mother, and the sweet, warm aroma of milk.

Something was terribly wrong.

Within seconds, a blinding white light replaced the undulating darkness. The voices rose in tone and I could feel the fur along my back begin to rise, sending ice-cold shivers my spine. It was like I was emerging from being under water for a long time as both my hearing, sense of smell, and sight improved all at once.

I glanced around, quickly taking in my surroundings, and my heart nearly stopped.

Twolegs! I lay on a cold, metal platform, surrounded by many, many Twolegs all shouting and scrambling around, raising things into the air and tapping things into metal boxes. One large one came to tower over me, cloaking me in its long and looming shadow. Another came to stand beside me and struck something long and pointed into my side, causing me to cry out in pain. Fire crawled up my sides and crept up to my legs, seizing every nerve and setting them ablaze.

I squirmed like a helpless little kit, writhing in agony as everything grew fuzzy, and I was soon falling into a black abyss.

* * *

><p>"Omen? Omen wake up!"<p>

"Huh, what?" my eyes shot open and I sat up rather quickly, heart thudding in my chest.

I looked up to see a pair of striking yellow eyes followed by a long, slender body covered in exotic-looking markings. "Omen, you were having another nightmare. In fact, I think that's the third one this moon!" the she-cat meowed.

I sighed rather shakily, slowly calming down after the terrible dream. "I wasn't having a nightmare, Kettle..." I insisted, craning my head over my shoulder to nibble at an irritating itch.

She scoffed; disbelieving, but replied with an exasperated, "Whatever you say, Omen."

Kettle was my sister. We weren't related of course, our bodies and colouring were very different, but she had found me when I was young and treated me like the older, bossy, nagging sister that I had never had.

I yawned and stretched my limbs, letting the dingy sunlight wash over my sleek fur. "So, what's our food situation?" I asked.

"Terrible," Kettle grunted. "Tally and I scavenged all Sunup and couldn't find a thing!" She hissed.

I sighed, head hanging low. Food was scarce in the Twolegplace, especially during leaf-fall. The weather would be getting colder, and the Twolegs would hide in their nests more often until it was warmer out.

"Hey, speaking of, where is Tally?" I glanced around, looking for the speckled orange fur and pale green eyes of the little she-kit.

Kettle paused and quickly looked around, eyes widening. "Not again!" she exclaimed in a frustrated tone. "Where has that kit gone off to now?" she grumbled, standing and padding off to find her.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. Kettle was almost as bad as a mother.

I began to groom myself idly, tongue smoothing my black fur as the sun rose higher into the sky. The sounds of the Twolegplace bustled around me. Monsters roared and Twolegs shouted amongst a midst of other unknown noises.

As I groomed I thought back to my dream. Kettle had been right, I had dreamt that very same dream before. The darkness, the bright light, the Twolegs cloaked in white, the sharp needle. It all felt too real.

I stopped mid-lick and shivered. _What if it was real? _I shook myself vigorously. _Nonsense! _I assured myself and resumed my earlier task, pushing the thought to the back of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updatingsubmitting new stories. I've just been to preoccupied with other things that I completely forgot about Fanfiction. But, I got my motivation back and decided to publish a new story I've been working on. This time it has a set plot, so there's no awkward/unnecessary bits. **

**I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Expect a new chapter soon. **


End file.
